Kayomi Mikayo
Kayomi Mikayo (real name being Kayomi Towa) is one of the characters introduced in Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash. She is voiced by Michelle Ruff in the English version and Nana Mizuki in the Japanese version. She holds the title of Ultimate Wedding Planner. Kayomi can be seen as one of the more introverted characters in the series. Kayomi murders Jasper White as a warning to the remaining students about the arrival of "them." She also manages to kill Emi White, Jasper's twin sister. Appearance Kayomi has long, light blue hair. She has hazel eyes and is somewhat tall. Kayomi wears her hair in a bun. She also has a clip shaped like a peace sign on her hair and a green hairband. Kayomi wears a light green t-shirt with the middle having a yellow circle with the Japanese words for "Wedding Planner." Kayomi wears black evening gloves that end in blue colors on the actual hand. She also wears a long black skirt and yellow sneakers. Personality Kayomi is essentially the typical scared, introverted character of the series. The reason for this is her talent. She fears her talent a lot even if its a talent that unites hopes together. Saying that people teased her a lot because of that. Because of this, she gets nervous in conversations and usually leaves in the middle of conversations because she's scared something will happen to her. Kayomi's also known for being a safety freak, and prefers ensuring others don't get bacteria or sick by something. She reveals that she brings her antibacterial soap with her all the time just in case. Revealed to be the Chapter 6 murderer, Kayomi mentally breaks and hastily tries to prove that she's not the murderer. Assuming that everyone is out to get her and gets forceful with her friends. After regaining her school memories back, Kayomi is revealed to be a Towa instead of Mikayo. She is heavily devoted to her sister, and loves nothing more than seeing her happy. History Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Execution MARRIED TO DESPAIR Kayomi, wearing a white wedding gown and holding a bouquet of flowers, is slowly brought to the altar. She looks at her groom whom has their face concealed. Monokuma, acting as a priest, appears and reads out of a book. Kayomi looks worried but then smiles at her "groom". Monokuma raises his paw to signify that the couple can now kiss. Kayomi leans toward the groom. Monokuma then presses a switch, which opens up a trap door beneath Kayomi. Kayomi hangs on as she looks at her groom. The mysterious groom steps on Kayomi's hand and she loses her grip, falling to a pitch black room. The room starts burning as Kayomi sweats from the intense heat. The burning eventually ceases and the room lights up, revealing the rocket beneath Kayomi. The room opens up and launches the rocket, traveling through the city in a crazed way. A huge crane eventually grabs the rocket and starts spinning it at high speeds. The rocket starts getting red and the crane throws it away to the sky. The bouquet of flowers Kayomi was holding falls to the ground and is caugh by Monokuma. Relationships Arata Kichirou Monaka Towa Paula Zeppelin Free Time Presents *Gold Ring *Flower Bouquet *Lucky Koma Brooch *Portrait of a Gambler *Table Ornament Skills Completing all Free Time events will award the character with this. Useful for Class Trials. You'll also be awarded with Kayomi's Undergarments. *Wedding Vow *Kayomi's Undergarments "Comfortable, teal blue undergarments. They're a little longer than the average ones, which Kayomi definitely approves of." Quotes *.....Kayomi Mikayo...h-hello. *I-Is that...for me?! I'm liking its looks. Sorry for giving you the trouble, Arata. *That c-can't be! I've been looking for this for a w-while! I give you my thanks, Arata. *H-Hey...this thing's really for me? I guess some people can be nice too... *Th-This whole place looks peculiar... I d-don't quite like it but who cares about my opinion a-anyway. *....You actually want to talk? I-I don't mind much... *Weddings are full of hope. Th-This is why I decided to be a wedding planner. Seeing the s-s-smiles of couples when they walk along the scenario I created...it's s-such a good feeling! *Waaaaaah! I-I-I don't b-believe it...who....WHO DID TH-THIS?! *Why...Wh-Why is this all happening... *That...bear thinks this is all j-just a game! *O-Okay! I'll shut up! *Wh-Who are you talking about? ~ To Monokuma *I...love reading books. Th-They're entertaining to read... You probably d-don't care about it, don't y-you? *He's r-right! Why would someone like me murder one of my friends? *A-Are you retarded or something? Stop saying it's me! *Waaah! No! No! No! NO! You're completely wrong! *I've b-been framed! Believe me! *Don't trust me? FINE! You guys are just a bunch of know-it-alls trying to frame a defenseless girl like me! That hammer was never in my possession! *There's absolutely NO EVIDENCE of the sort! Stop making stuff up! *Well, it's finally over. Me...I killed both of them *Surprised, Arata? It's funny, actually. When all of you understand what will happen, then you'll know who you guys really are. *My respect for that person still stands. *What else could I do? My loyalty to that person is unmatched. They decided to return the memories to one of us, and I can finally recall what they did for me...and I...am...truly...grateful... *Again, I don't know what you're talking about. ~ To Monokuma *I warned you all about who's coming. I know everything about you guys...but it's better if I didn't say anything. After all, it makes it more interesting! *D-Don't you think th-this is weird? I-I wouldn't touch that if I were y-you... *They'll arrive...they will care for me once again...and I will serve them with all my might... ~ Kayomi's dying message written on her door *D-Don't lie! I could never be involved i-in such a crisis like that! ~ Perspective Mode *D-Don't get this the wrong way, Arata... But I didn't have much fun with you today. M-Maybe try learning some stuff if you w-want to invite someone like me on a d-date... You can l-leave if you want...I'll walk around for a while... *I feel...tired. D-Don't know how to explain it. I'm really s-sorry, Arata but maybe you should invite someone else. This is probably my fault. I-I'm going to my room... Goodbye... *It's n-not so bad hanging out with people. Maybe they're all not so bad... If y-you want, ask me out again! I'll definitely go with you! Let's go back together, Arata. *Been some time since I-I've actually had fun. And I'm glad it was with you, Arata! H-Hey... Doesn't this qualify as a d-d-date? W-Wanna go back h-holding hands or something? B-But first, we have to eat something! Panic Talk Action *Bully! *L-Leave me alone! *I thought we were friends! *Everyone hates me! *They'll listen! *What do you want with me?! *I'm just a wedding planner! *I-I was f-framed! *Emi's cause of death was never explained! There's no weapon in the area! She definitely committed suicide! Trivia *Kayomi was originally meant to be a survivor, with Finch taking her spot as the chapter 6 murderer. **She was also meant to murder Paula. *When Kayomi is finally voted as the murderer, she exhibits a laugh eerily similar to Nagito's crazed laugh. She also does some of his poses when talking. *Kayomi's crime is known for combining several things from Chapter 3 murders. She sends the other characters in a chase to investigate the occurrences while she finished the last step of her murder, similar to Celestia Ludenberg. Creating an unplanned "imitation murder", similar to Mikan Tsumiki. Using a sort of bait to lure a person and murdering them, similar to Saki Summers. **The similarities continue as Kayomi's execution mixes elements from those chapter 3 executions. *Kayomi's birthday is in December 6. *She likes books, weddings and sushi. *She dislikes people and bad manners. *Her blood type is A. Category:Danganronpa Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash characters Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash Category:Executed Category:Killers Category:Females Category:Characters